dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Implacable (3.5e Monster)
Implacables are the empowered vestiges of ancient time mortals who sought the truth behind the meaning of life and the nature of the known multiverse. In their boundless search for infinite wisdom and power, they stumbled upon hidden secrets that no mortals should ever learn, and were promptly removed from the timeline by divine intercession. The gods that held control over the sway of the pendulum of time stripped these men and women of their mortality and employed them as timeless and ageless wardens that guard the passage of time. The resulting Implacables are guardians of the timeline that have been granted dangerous temporal powers. Implacables retain the physical characteristics of whatever race they were before becoming an outsider. Most implacables used to be humans and retain a human appearance, their skin pallid and patterned with runic tattoos. They can be recognized from their wide gray robes and ornate scythes and stand between about 5 and a half to 6 feet tall, weighing in at roughly 160 pounds. Combat An implacable's natural weapons as well as any weapon it wields is treated as lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. (Su): Once per round, an implacable can make a single move or move-equivalent action as if it were an immediate action. This immediate move is in addition to the implacable's normal move action for the round, and may be made either during or outside of his turn. An implacable can use its immediate move ability in response to a harmful area effect. If the implacable is caught within a spell or effect that targets an area, it may make a Reflex save of the corresponding effect's save DC. If it succeeds on this save, the implacable moves before the area effect is resolved. Otherwise, the area effect happens first. If the implacable fails the save or ends up within the affected area after moving, it is still entitled to any saving throw the spell or effect allows. (Su): Any weapon that the implacable wields has the mortal bane quality. A mortal bane weapon functions as a bane weapon when used against a creature with a limited lifespan. Creatures with an indeterminate life span (such as dragons, elementals and outsiders) are unaffected by mortal bane. : At will—''gentle repose, ''shadow conjuration (DC 23), shadow evocation (DC 24), temporal stasis (DC 27); 3/day—''greater shadow conjuration'' (DC 26), greater shadow evocation (DC 27), regenerate (DC 26); 1/day—''time stop. Caster level 16th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. ' (Su):' An implacable can designate an allied creature within its variable time field (including itself) to be the recipient of a temporal acceleration effect. A creature so aided can act freely for one round. After using this ability, an implacable must wait for 1d4 rounds before it can be used again. ' (Sp):' An implacable's touch can bestow youth, or take it away. It may use the following abilities at will as a standard action. :Touch of Life:'' The touch of life rejuvenates a living creature by 5d10 years, to a minimum of their simple starting age. Age penalties to physical ability scores disappear, but age bonuses to mental ability scores remain. Undead touched are dealt 10d10 points of damage (Will DC 26 half). The touch of life can mend objects like the make whole spell, and dispel the effects of nonmagical rust or a rusting grasp spell. The touch of life is a positive energy effect. :Touch of Death: The touch of death diminishes the life force of a living creature, aging it by 5d10 years (Fortitude DC 26 negates), to a maximum of their minimal venerable age. An aged creature incurs the proper penalties to its physical ability scores from aging, but doesn't gain bonuses to its mental ability scores. Undead touched recover 10d10 hit points. The touch of death functions like a rusting grasp spell on creatures, objects and constructs fashioned from metal, and otherwise breaks, ages or destroys non-magical objects. The touch of death is considered a negative energy effect. Both these abilities are the equivalent of 7th-level spells. Creatures that live for an indeterminate amount of time (such as dragons, elementals and outsiders) are immune to these abilities. A heal, greater restoration, miracle or wish spell can reverse any of the touches' adverse effects. Effects bestowed by an implacable's touch of life and death ability are reversed immediately once the implacable in question is killed. (Su): An implacable is surrounded by an invisible field in which time may be freely manipulated. While active, this variable time field grants the implacable a +14 deflection bonus to Armor Class, a +4 dodge bonus to its Reflex saves, and fast healing 15 through precise manipulations of the temporal state within the field. These benefits are included in the implacable's statistics block. Furthermore, the effects of spells with a duration other than 'Instantaneous' and abilities with a fixed, non-permanent duration last only one round when used against an implacable. When in an antimagic field, all of these effects disappear along with the variable time field. For all intents and purposes, the variable time field is treated as a 20-foot emanation. Any creature or object within the field other than the implacable is affected as if by the slow spell. This effect does not allow a saving throw. The implacable can exempt its allies from the negative effects of its variable time field at will. The implacable may make melee attacks against any creature slowed by its variable time field as if it is under the effect of a haste spell. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster category:Lawful Alignment